worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachias
Go on, take it out, take it out on me 'Cause you know I'm the only one who knows what you need You want me to be guilty To be the one who's wrong So easy to blame me It's been that way for so long Go on, go on and hurt the one that you love Go on and make me the one that you want to hate If it makes you feel better Go on, go on and give me the best that you've got Go on and make me the villain I'm not If it makes you feel better I know no one's ever been there for you And I know that you think I'm only gonna hurt you too So you accuse me that I'm guilty Like you want it all to go wrong So easy to blame me It's been that way for so long Go on, go on and hurt the one that you love Go on and make me the one that you want to hate If it makes you feel better Go on, go on and give me the best that you've got Go on and make me the villain I'm not If it makes you feel better I take the blame for you Carry the weight for you Tell me would you do the same for me? I don't think so Go on, go on and give me the best that you've got Go on and make me the villain I'm not If it makes you feel better Go on, go on and give me the best that you've got Go on and make me the villain I'm not If it makes you feel better I take the blame for you Carry the weight for you Tell me would you do the same for me? I don't think so I don't think so I don't think so General Info Full name: Rachias Scorpionspeaker Nickname: Rach Age: 19,273 years. Not the most ancient of gods, but he's been around for a while. Appearance Rachias is, simply put, a mutant scorpion man, youthful in appearance with a muscular build. He has a highly venomous scorpion tail as well as sharp teeth and pointed ears. He wears loose-fitting black pants and a black hooded cloak; underneath this cloak he wears a jacket, on the sleeve of which a silver skull is emblazoned. He has long black hair with dark purple streaks, blood red eyes, and a pale skin tone. There are faint knife slashes on his forearms and neck, as well as one across his nose. He may also wear black samurai armor and wield a nodachi, though his primary weapon is his scorpion tail. Powers Life-drain He uses tendrils of shadow to consume the life-force of his enemies. If you're life-drained, you're dead. But fear not - Rachias rarely uses this. Only if he has to. It is truly a chilling thing to witness, as one of us was foolish enough to provoke him . . . Yes. Foolish you were, and foolish you remain. Ah . . . moving on. :crrk: '' Hypnotism Only works through eye contact. Victims cannot be hypnotized to kill, and Rachias can't make them betray someone they truly love. Beyond that, he can make them do anything. Deities will recover in a matter of hours, but mortals take an entire day to be back to normal. Communication with Arachnids and Other Creatures of the Dark He can talk to spiders, scorpions, bats, black cats, you name it. Anything that lurks in the shadows, Rachias can communicate with it. Stabbing People He Doesn't Like with That Scorpion Tail Rather self-explanat- It seems we have lost a Paladin. Bothriurus . . . you were a fool. We throw that word around a lot, but seriously. You were a fool. ''A shame. . . . you were the one who stab- :hissss: . . . indeed, it is a shame, my lord. Invisibility Where did he go? :stab: -gasp- Aaa...aaa... What's another Paladin lost? The darkness can always spawn more of you fools. Weakness Rachias cannot be in light. Light weakens his powers, and if he's exposed to light for too long, he will faint and could even die. Dying . . . how chillingly relevant to this moment in time, Paladin. :stab: -silence- Relationships Hm. We'll have to see. Named Scorpion Paladins * Bothriurus (deceased) * Nemesiidae * Zoropsidae * Devendra * Echinax * Ixchela * Nilus * Rothus * Rumburak Theme Songs # "Villain I'm Not" - Three Days Grace # "Animal I Have Become" - Three Days Grace # "Unravel" - Jonathan Young # "Bring Me to Life" - Evanescence # "My Immortal" - Evanescence # "Wrong Side of Heaven" - Five Finger Death Punch # "My Nemesis" - Five Finger Death Punch # "Courtesy Call" - Brighter Than a Thousand Suns # "Control" - Halsey Backstory We . . . it seems we . . . can't . . . write . . . this . . . Fools. My past will remain in the dark for all eternity. Category:GGaD